


夜幕降临

by azarsin



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Torture, top!bruce
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azarsin/pseuds/azarsin
Summary: 超人死后Bruce陷入了低落，Jason安慰了他。





	夜幕降临

**Author's Note:**

> 送给斯普普❤  
> 灵感其实来自于《正义联盟》的预告，阿福看到了某个神秘人物，当时我就想，啊……要是桶哥该多好。  
> 所以设定大概是DCEU，时间在BVS后正义联盟前，写的时候带入的是大本，桶哥……我看的实在不多，完整地看过的只有《红头罩之下》的动画和纯黑版的《阿卡姆骑士》视频，然后其他都是科普帖（并没能成功找到Jason的角色定位），和斯普塞给我的图图图图图……这篇基本是看图说话的产物，所以OOC是一定的（捂脸哭泣）

“我以为你会在蝙蝠洞。”红头罩的笑声慵懒且低哑，手指微微用力，枪口便沿着Bruce的腹股沟向下滑得更深，“你懂的，凝视着——怎么说来着——你的错误？”

他突然醒悟般地挺直了后背，抬头询问Bruce，“你把超人的制服摆在我的旁边了吗？”

Bruce下巴上的肌肉绷紧了，他凝视着单膝跪在自己腿间的Jason，对方翻窗进屋时窗帘被掀开了一条缝隙，几缕月光就这样溜进来，漫过地板和家具，悄悄勾上红头罩的脚踝。他赤裸的双脚上能看到交错的伤痕，从趾间生根发散、蜿蜒向上，直至隐没在他的长裤之下，仅露出些许旧日的端倪。

Bruce忍不住抽了口气。

红头罩微微起身，以一种脱衣舞男的放浪姿势爬上了富商的腿，敞开的夹克里是件深色的贴身T恤，他的胸肌将布料优雅地绷紧，在月光下近乎色情。

有那么一瞬间悲伤飞离了他的情绪，Bruce脑中一片空白。

跨坐在他大腿上的男人笑起来，左手伸进他浴袍松垮的领口，按住Bruce的前胸将他推向椅背，右手将枪口顶在他下巴的凹陷处，挑逗似的轻轻戳弄着。他们半勃的阴茎仅仅隔着一条裤子碾磨在一起，前罗宾动作缓慢而坚定地骑着他的养父。

“告诉我，你在计划着什么，B？”红头罩压低了声音，“值得你五天几乎不眠不休？”

Bruce凝视着他冰冷的头盔，对方挡住了大部分的光线，也几乎遮掩住了他的全部情绪。几乎。

“不打算说？”红头罩的语气没有了起伏，诱惑变成了进攻——他是个危险的猎手，只有Bruce才会从中期盼柔软的魅力，“我想也是。让我来猜猜——复仇？不，是我犯傻，当然不可能——你的原则和底线比什么都重要。知道我最大的错误是什么吗？”他哼了一声，勉强算得上是声冷笑，“我还以为这次会有所不同。”他的动作停住了，整个人完全静止了几秒，然后枪口更加用力地顶住蝙蝠侠的咽喉——这次不再是玩笑，“鉴于你正在我的房间里。”

“别动，”Bruce轻柔地说，“Jay。”

红头罩浑身僵硬，但是他没有离开。

于是Bruce慢慢地抬起双手，摘掉了男人的头罩。他垂下手掌摊开，任由它滚落在脚下的小地毯上，发出有些微闷的撞击声。接着他的手指重新回到男人脸上，抚摸那有些粗糙的嘴唇，皮肤上细小的伤疤，还有微微发红的耳垂。他凑近了那双湿润、愤怒、且惊慌的眼睛，将嘴唇贴了上去，微微摩挲，让自己停留的更久一点。Bruce听见了掌间的男人小声的抽气，然后发出一声颤抖而破碎的喘息。他双手按住了Bruce的肩膀，既没有抱紧，也没有推开。但是几秒后，他用右手抓住了Bruce后脑的头发，把脸埋在了蝙蝠侠的颈窝。枪滑落到了沙发垫上。

“我喜欢你的新香波。”Bruce单手揽住他的腰，带着他们两个一起向后靠进沙发椅背。直到他用手臂丈量了怀里的窄腰，Bruce才突然意识到，即使他的孩子已经长大成人，但是在自己的怀里，他看起来仍然像是只倔强的雏鸟。只要Bruce愿意，他甚至能毫不费力地亲吻到他的泪水。

“比上次还要好闻。”Bruce低声说，没有意识到自己的声音介乎花花公子与黑暗骑士之间。这让Jason在他怀里发出一下几乎难以察觉的颤抖。Bruce侧过脸，将鼻子埋在男人仍然湿漉的黑发间深深吸了口气，同时用空闲的右手拽住对方的衣领，缓慢而从容地从对方背后向下拉扯。他一点点剥掉红头罩的壳子，露出里面的Jason。

男孩沉默地配合着他，放下手臂主动脱掉了夹克。

“好孩子。”在Jason将夹克搭在扶手上时，Bruce对他耳语。他掐住男孩的下巴让他转头看向自己，Jason在他手指间抖个不停。

“你到底怎么了，老家伙？”Jason喃喃着问。蝙蝠侠从不曾这样直白地显露他的渴望，布鲁西也没有——那不一样。

Bruce眼睛里的火苗有刹那的奄息闪烁，转瞬又恢复如常，好像那毫秒的脆弱只是Jason的错觉。但他疲惫的笑容向Jason倾吐着绝望的真相：看看吧，看看我有多么无能。

于是Jason长长地叹了口气，表情缓和了下来。“我们去床上吧。”他尽可能柔声说，主动去亲吻男人下巴上的凹陷。

Bruce托住Jason的大腿，站起身来，浴袍随着他的动作滑下肩膀，露出肌肉健硕的赤裸身体，Jason环住他的脖子，将自己固定在男人身上。肌肤相触的凹凸感不断提醒着Jason，他们都是如此伤痕累累。

Bruce带着他走到床边，弯下腰将男孩温柔地放在床上，Jason不满于他小心翼翼的态度，但是他决定暂时什么也不说。

至少不在今天，至少不是在Bruce这样专注地凝视他的时候。男人安静地伫立在床边，像是一道无人能够察觉的阴影，在他松开Jason的那一刻，浴袍就随着他垂下的双手滑落在地板上，只剩下赤裸的Bruce，男人不动声色地看着Jason，视线描绘着他掀起一半的T恤，挂在髋骨的裤子和分开的一双长腿，Jason感到胸口发热，他小小地喘了一声，在Bruce的注视下慢慢地把手伸进裤子里。

他摸上自己已经有点吐出前液的阴茎，不太重地撸上一把——他不想让自己太快进入状态，毕竟现在理应是谈心的好时机。但是这样也不错，当他喘息着仰起头，尽可能缓慢地抚慰自己的时候，他意识到Bruce的视线已经是全然的欲望。

这很好，这才是他们一惯的相处模式，追逐与逃脱，怒火与痛苦，还有那些尖锐又充满张力的性。

但是Jason感到心里有什么地方变得更空了。他索性闭上眼睛，完全沉迷在自己的世界里，像是他往常做的那样，把自己的裤子拽下一些让它挂在腿上，一只手握着老二撸动另一只手摸进后穴，他将腿曲得更近分得更开，然后直接进了两根手指。来之前他给自己做过清洗扩张，知道自己的极限在哪，也清楚自己的喜好。他的喜好正像根石柱似的站在他床边看着他。

化掉的润滑剂粘在他的指节上，滑腻地帮助他开拓自己。Jason让自己的动作尽可能的缓慢——他甚至绕开了前列腺，只是慢慢地抽插。他小声叫着养父的名字，声音带着一种近乎疼痛的渴求，但是Jason知道自己远没有爽到头脑发热什么都能说的地步。

Jason把Bruce的低吼视作小小的胜利，在他感觉到对方握住自己的脚踝时，他微笑起来，放大的触觉让他能感受到Bruce手上的老茧，一路滑过自己的腿直到掐上自己腰侧——那力度会让他明天留下淤青。这才对，这就对了。他觉得那片空洞又被填满了。

他的裤子被粗暴地拽掉，上衣被推到了胸口，然后男人挤进他的腿间，完全硬起来的阴茎顶着自己。他们都没穿内裤，多么方便。

“准备换把大点的枪了吗？”Jason揶揄，举起手放松地揪住枕头然后睁开了眼睛。Bruce正俯视着他，瞳孔因为欲望而放大，然后他弯下腰亲吻了Jason的额头，手臂挤进Jason后背和床单之间紧紧地抱住他的男孩，就像曾经安慰噩梦惊醒的Jason。惊慌像道闪电般击中了Jason。被子里淡淡的洗涤剂的味道忽然变得鲜明，房间里一切如旧，时间在这里模糊不清。

“我就在这。”记忆里的怀抱和安抚的话语和此时重合，让Jason感觉无比错乱，“我抓住你了。”男人的喘息喷在他的耳廓，湿热的气流让皮肤一阵阵过电般的酥麻。下身没有再扩张就被直接顶了进来，粗硬的尺寸撑得他发疼，双腿不受控制地打着颤。他们不应该在这张床上做这个的，Jason迷糊地想。在他成年之前他们从来没有超出道德之外的感情，直到死亡让他换了个视角——但他从来没想过有一天他会为此感觉到羞耻，而且因此硬得发疼。

至少记忆里Bruce没有吮咬着他的乳头，没有掐着他的腰让他动弹不得，像这样又深又重地干他。他也没有握住Bruce的后颈，向他索求亲吻，让养父把自己操进床垫的同时吻到大脑昏沉。汗水和性的气味把他弄得一团糟。

Jason拧着床单和枕头，张着嘴说不出话来。这太过了。

“Jay，”Bruce叫他的名字，胸腔震颤的力度让Jason觉得窒息。“你是害羞了吗？”

他失神地看着Bruce，所有的话语都变成了近乎啜泣的呻吟喘息。

“我陪着你。”Bruce安抚地亲吻Jason脸上的字母的烙印，手指穿过他额前的白发，轻轻梳理过黑与灰的交接，在这一刻Bruce仿佛触摸到时光本身。那些逝去的、现有的，赤裸的、隐秘的，于此时错杂共存。

他掰开Jason攥紧床单的手，将自己的手指与他交错，将Jason完全保护在他的身下。他虔诚地吻着男孩身上的伤疤，同时毫不迟疑地精准地攻击着男孩的前列腺。他很少见到Jason这样失控，睁大眼睛迷茫地看着自己，像是沾了水雾的玻璃——所以他只想给他最原始的快乐。不需要太多的花哨招数，只要许多许多的亲吻，许多许多的爱意和渴求。何况他比男孩自己还要了解他的身体。

Jason就这样呆呆地看着他，流着泪射了满身。

而他们的时间还有很长。

 

* * *

 

“什么都别说。”Jason坐在床边，固执地用后背对着Bruce穿裤子。

面容英俊的男人笑起来，眼角的皱纹弯成几道优雅的弧，隐没入他灰白的鬓角。他眼神轻佻，依稀可见年轻时的风流。

“不想听了？”Bruce狡猾地问。

Jason哀嚎了一声，还是转过身看向男人。他曲着一条腿，另一只脚赤裸地踩在地板上，松垮的裤子露出半条好看的人鱼线。Bruce凑过去在他腰际的指痕上留下一个吻。Jason现在闻起来像是Bruce。

“是的，我的确把…超人放进了蝙蝠洞。”他再次亲了亲Jason的腰，缓和男孩嘴唇紧抿的力道，“但是你们是不同的。”

Jason看起来若有所思，几秒后他脸色缓和下来，弯腰和Bruce接了个吻。“你在担心他被人忘记。”

蝙蝠侠沉默不语。

“‘可怜的孩子’‘多么令人心痛的悲剧’…但你清楚人们对于错误究竟有多么健忘，不是吗？这就是为什么你在蝙蝠洞里留下了我的位置——你苦于将我铭记。”Jason温柔地亲吻男人疲惫的眉眼，“超人不是我这种无名小卒。你打算怎么做呢，B？任由他们被倒下的雕像砸伤？”

Bruce深深地凝视着他。“你不是无名小卒。”最终他回答。“而且我不是独自一人。”

Jason不再追问，他觉得自己知道了答案。“你要小心，B。没有人知道将来会发生什么，如果——我是说如果…小心那些死而复生之人。”

Bruce用鼻尖亲昵地磨蹭着他的鼻子。“包括你吗？”

“也许吧，”Jason笑起来，“孤注一掷的英雄，”他完全转过身，低头专注地亲吻Bruce，“ _你的灵魂慷慨大方，不要人感谢，也不给人报答_ ；”他的情诗从一个个轻柔的吻间流出，弯起的脊背像是把充满力量的弓，“ _你的灵魂过于充实，因此忘却自己，万物皆备于你身_ 。”

他最后偷了个吻，离开了床边。

Bruce侧卧在床上注视着Jason，看着他在房间里走来走去收集乱丢的衣服。床单随意地搭在他的胯上，黄昏的日光如同朝拜的信徒，金色的光晕柔和地触摸着Bruce Wayne的身体。

除却岁月留下的伤疤和鬓角的风霜，这个时候的他一点也不像是从黑暗小巷里走出来的罪恶的见证者。

Jason终于穿好了自己的衣服，他回过头来朝Bruce笑了笑，单手勾着头罩走向阳台，找到角落里放得规规矩矩的鞋子。

在他捡走自己带进来的草屑时，Bruce忽然叫住他，“你知道这是蝙蝠侠的领地，对吧？”他感觉到困意逐渐背离了自己的意志掌控全局，连续透支精神的后果在他放松的时刻终于显现，但他还是坚持着说完了自己想说的话。“而蝙蝠洞还留着你的权限。”

“你知道罗宾是关不住的，对吗？他们迟早会奔向自由。”红头罩翻身坐在阳台的栏杆上，勾着脚双腿微微摇晃。此时太阳已经落山，夕阳的最后一抹余烬也渐渐熄灭。很快星星就会再次闪耀，黑暗也会悄声降临，同样再过不久，城市上空的灯光将会亮起。新的夜晚正在到来。

“别担心，”红头罩懒散的语气漫不经心，“我会一直烦着你。”

他从阳台飞跃而下，像一只轻盈的鸟。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1.没错，从凌晨到黄昏，一个白天。阿福拒绝进房间送饭。（什么？还想看？不不不新司机上路我的肾只能支持这么点了……）  
> 2.倒下的雕像：弥堤斯雕像倒下，砸死了观赏雕像的、杀害了弥堤斯的凶手  
> 3.孤注一掷的英雄：  
> 但泰然自若的英雄却拄着长剑，低着头  
> 凝视着航迹，别的什么都不屑一顾——《恶之花·下地狱的唐璜》  
> 4.“我爱那样一种人，他的灵魂慷慨大方，他不要人感谢，也不给人报答：因为他总是赠予而不想为自己保留。  
> …我爱那样一种人，他的灵魂过于充实，因此忘却自己，而且万物都备于他身：因此一切事物都成为他没落的机缘。”  
> ——《查拉图斯特拉如是说》
> 
>  
> 
> 其实我不是很熟悉AO3的tag什么的……如果有错误麻烦请告诉我，万分感谢。


End file.
